


Bullied

by clayrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrin/pseuds/clayrin
Summary: Dean and Cas's daughter gets bullied at school.





	

“Hello Mr.Winchester?” a no-nonsense voice asked through the phone. “This is Janine from Administration at Lawrence Public Elementary. I am calling about Charlie.” The woman continued on her little rampage ignoring Dean’s attempts to interject. “Your daughter has gotten into a fight and we need you to come to speak to the principal.” All attempts to talk to the woman cease instantly at the word fight. “We will be expecting you and your...husband within the hour for a meeting with the other child's parents. Goodbye.” This Janine woman hangs up rather abruptly leaving dean frozen with a phone to his ear halfway to his kitchen table where his brother, his husband, and Chuck were sitting staring at him with curiosity.  
“What happened?” They all asked in near synchronization.  
“Charlie got into a fight and now we have to go down to the school and talk to the principal and the other kid's parents,” Dean said as if not really believing his own words. His daughter was the sweetest thing on the planet.  
“Oh shit, really?” Sam asked looking concerned. It was Charlie's sixth birthday and a fight was bad enough but a fight worth talking to the other kid's parents was just down right a horrible way to spend any day ever. Cas looked like if he still had his grace, the kid who had messed with his daughter would have been smited ten ways to Sunday. Chuck just look peeved and knowing him, he probably was already screwing with the rest of said kids life.  
Everyone around the table stood and started following Dean to the car. Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and climbed into the front seat of the impala. Cas climbed into the car next to his husband looking significantly less dad like and more warrior of heaven. Sam managed to wedge himself into the back seat of the impala next to Charlie's booster seat. This left Chuck standing on the driveway. “I’ll meet you there.” He called before disappearing into thin air.  
Dean drove through the small town that was Lawrence Kansas and his hometown at a speed that probably would have gotten him pulled over if the town had more than four cops. He reached the school in half the time it normally took to get there. Chuck was sitting on a bench out front by the heavy blue metal doors. The lowset brick building that normally looked warm and as happy as a school can now look to the four men like any monster they had fought, created or written about. It needs to be defeated.  
They headed into the school and down the hall to the main office. Upon reaching it, they saw charlie sitting on a chair with an ice pack pressed gently to her face. Her red hair was messy and tangled and her green pants were stained with dirt. Although she looked worse for the wear, she was giving the fourth-grade looking kid sitting across from her a bitch face that would rival Sam’s. Cas’s eyes twinkled at the look his fierce little girl was giving the kid despite the black eye. “Charlie!” Dean called hurrying across the small office and scooping his daughter into his arms. Her icy blue eyes light up when she saw her dads and her uncles.  
“Daddy!”  
“Mr.Winchester!” The office attendant called angrily at the noise they were making.  
“Yes?” Sam and Dean both said at the same time.  
“Will you and your husband come with me please?” She asked gesturing between Dean and Sam.  
Chuck laughed under his breath as Sam and Dean stared at each other in Horror. Cas was pretending to be affronted but holding in a chuckle. Charlie, who was burying her head in her dad's shoulder, didn't notice the gesture. Dean and Cas started to follow the receptionist into the principal’s office before she turned back and notice who was walking with Dean. “Sir I’m sorry but only the children and parents are allowed to come into the meeting. Your friend will have to wait outside.”  
“This is my Husband,” Dean said with annoyance. “Moose over there is my brother and short stack is my father in law,” Dean said as he gestured to Sam and Chuck.  
“Oh...Sorry.” The receptionist did not look at all sorry.  
They were escorted into a cramped office and shoved into two out of seven chairs around the desk. Two on one side faced by the other five. The two chairs opposite the rest were occupied by an exhausted looking man in his forties and a stuck up looking woman in her twenties. AKA the principal and guidance counselor. Dean sat down on the far end with Charlie in his lap still nursing her black eye. Cas sat down next to him and gripped his shoulder on the scar left by the same hand more than a decade ago. They waited in awkward silence until the door opened again to reveal a businessman with a beer belly and a soccer mom accompanying the fourth grader.  
When the saw the Winchester family the stiffened a bit. They were shoved into the remaining chair with the stuffy businessman shoved next to an indifferent Cas. Charlie continued to give the other kid a death glare while she played with the mini samulate around her neck. The kid's parents looked like they were resisting the urge to get the hell out of dodge, why? Well, Dean had a few ideas.  
“Mr. and Mr. Winchester and Mr. And Mrs.Gardner,” The principal began. “We are here to discuss the fight that your children had today.” He finished the sentence looking severely uncomfortable. He paused to look over his notes. “Over homosexuality.”  
 _“Ahh, so they are bigots. I thought I smelled that.”_ Dean thought to himself  
“Charlie Winchester was being harassed on the playground by Andrew Gardner for having gay parents and decided to fight back.” The principal looked like he would rather be anywhere else right now than across the table from two scary looking gay men and telling them their daughter had gotten hurt defending their honor on the playground to some overgrown meathead whose parents were looking at him with pride. Even the counselor was shifting uncomfortably before realizing that it was her turn to say her no doubt well-rehearsed speech.“Mr. Gardner, Is there anywhere you son could have picked up this unfortunate behavior and opinion as this school has a no tolerance discrimination policy.”

“Of course there damn well is. Church! Home! Everywhere we and every other respectable Christian go. You people” He spit out the word has if they had devalued it, ”are an abomination. You are fairies and a complete waste of space. You are all worthless sinners who go against everything god stands for!” Dean, Cas, and Charlie who had been tensing throughout that entire rampage relaxed upon that last comment. Charlie giggle, Cas smiled and Dean full on howled with laughter. Everyone else in the room looked stunned. Chuck could be heard laughing in the main office.  
Cas, Dean, Charlie, Chuck and now Sam laughed for several minutes while the principal looked confused, the counselor was shifting in her seat and the three ‘religious nuts’ were getting more redder and redder in the face as the seconds ticked by.

“Goes against everything god stands for. Classic!” Chuck howled from the lobby as the secretary tried to shush him.


End file.
